2502 Bellflower Road
2502 Bellflower Road is a compound in Somerset, West Virginia with the zip code 22013. The compound is surrounded by a tall metal fence and, in 2008, it was also guarded from intruders by a two-headed dog. In the same year, the address was officially the residence of Dr. Uroff-Koltoff, although it was also used by the doctor's two assistants, a male and a female, as well as Janke Dacyshyn and Franz Tomczeszyn – a married couple who were both workers of Donor Transport Services. One of a series of roadside mailboxes near the compound is dedicated for the address. (The X-Files: I Want to Believe) Buildings Main Building The interior of the compound's main building included a surgical bay that was the most utilized part of the building and took up most of its central section. The building also featured a row of kennels that were mostly metal cages used to keep dogs, although one was a wooden box barely large enough to accommodate three humans. These kennels faced the surgical bay, on the other side of a plastic curtain. To the right of the kennels was a chute that led down to a narrow, squarish tunnel that opened on to the building's exterior. A plastic curtain was at the top of the chute, between it and the kennel area, and another such curtain was at the mouth of the tunnel, essentially separating the tunnel from outside. File:2502 Bellflower Road (surgical bay).jpg|The surgical bay File:2502 Bellflower Road (kennel area).jpg|The kennel area File:2502 Bellflower Road (chute).jpg|The chute File:2502 Bellflower Road (tunnel).jpg|The other end of the tunnel Woodshed The boundaries of the compound also included a wooden shed, separate from the main building. This shed included a chopping block and a pile of chopped wood. The ground inside the shed was covered with wood chips. File:Janke Dacyshyn drags Monica Bannan's headless body to woodshed.jpg|The exterior of the woodshed File:2502 Bellflower Road (woodshed).jpg|The shed's interior History In an effort to supply Franz Tomczeszyn with a full body transplant, many abductees were taken to the compound, including FBI Agent Monica Bannan and Cheryl Cunningham. In 2008, the compound was intruded upon by former Special Agent Fox Mulder, who badly injured the two-headed dog before being knocked unconscious himself and dragged – by Janke Dacyshyn – to the woodshed. While Dacyshyn prepared to kill Mulder in the shed, Assistant Director Walter Skinner and former Special Agent Dana Scully arrived at the compound; Scully was led there after an apparently psychic former priest, Father Joseph Crissman, had quoted Proverbs 25:2 to her, instrumental in leading her to a mailbox for the compound (which was marked "25 2", as the "0" was missing from the address) and to a letter for Dr. Uroff-Koltoff that had been sent to the mailbox. Once Scully and Skinner entered the compound, they rendered Dacyshyn unconscious and took the doctor as well as his two assistants into custody, locking them in the wooden box (where Cheryl Cunningham had been kept, until shortly before Mulder's arrival). FBI Special Agent Mosley Drummy later led the doctor away from the building and, although the FBI were able to save Cheryl Cunningham, Agent Bannan had been killed long before Mulder's arrival at the compound. (The X-Files: I Want to Believe) Background Check This location is most frequently referred to, in the novelization of the film, as "The Compound". In the film itself, however, the address "2502 Bellflower Road" can be seen on the letter that Scully obtains from the compound's mailbox. "Bellflower Road" is a reference to the town of Bellflower, California, where Chris Carter was born and raised. Gallery of concept art File:2502 Bellflower Road (concept art 1).jpg| File:2502 Bellflower Road (concept art 2).jpg| File:2502 Bellflower Road (concept art 3).jpg| File:2502 Bellflower Road (concept art 4).jpg| File:2502 Bellflower Road (concept art 5).jpg| File:2502 Bellflower Road (concept art 6).jpg| File:2502 Bellflower Road (concept art 7).jpg| File:2502 Bellflower Road (concept art 8).jpg| Category:Buildings